


The Victim

by Midnightcat1



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Poor Reverend Amos Howell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell comes across Unity. Inspired by the Superman TAS episode Unity.





	The Victim

I don't own Superman TAS characters.

 

 

The search for someone to convert caused Reverend Amos Howell to glower. He continued to look ahead after he never viewed anyone. He paused the minute he saw a large form near trees. Reverend Amos Howell tilted his head to one side as he approached the form at a snail's pace. His eyes were wide when he viewed a spaceship. The sight of an alien with many tentacles and eyes caused him to step back. 

Reverend Amos Howell shook his head in disbelief. He heard the alien's voice. 

''I'm Unity. Your master. You will be my herald. You'll spread the word and concept of unity. You'll lead others to me. Others for me to control.'' 

''I'm a good man. I'll never serve you,'' Reverend Amos Howell said. His eyes remained wide as soon as Unity wrapped two tentacles around his body.   
He fainted after he struggled for a few seconds. 

A few minutes later, Reverend Amos Howell opened his eyes. He was on the ground before he stood. He saw Unity prior to a large smile. Reverend Amos Howell was no longer human. A mere disguise to conceal what Unity transformed him into. Something not human. 

Reverend Amos Howell began to abandon Unity. There were going to be extra victims.

 

THE END


End file.
